


Cody&Noel Oneshots

by Selenawerdo1234



Category: TMG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, idk sugar gay I'mbadatags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenawerdo1234/pseuds/Selenawerdo1234
Summary: Hello everyone welcome to myattempt to do a cody&noel oneshot book so I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Kudos: 4





	Cody&Noel Oneshots

Cody was always a little bit on the chubby side and he hated it why couldn't he just be skinny. No matter how hard he tried to work out he never got the ideal body he wanted. He'd always end up crying and eating his feelings way. And the thought that no alpha would want him made him cry even more. Why is it that every alpha wants a skinny blonde omega. He'd always envy them,it seems like they can eat what ever they want and not gain a pound. But when he eats what ever he wants he gains ten pounds. it frustrates him so much and makes him hate him self even more. People would always pick on him for his weight well except one person. Noel Miller he wouldn't consider noel a friend more like an acquaintance. He was always nice to him for some reason. He'd stick up for him when he got picked on him. Always sit with him at lunch he would even let cody finish the rest of his lunch cause noel does eat that much. He didn't know if noel was a friend or not he had never had one. He probably isn't noel probably just feels bad for him and that why he does nice things for him. That's what everyone in his life does isn't it feel pity for him cody doesn't want people's pity for him. He doesn't deserve people's pity on him. All these thoughts in cody's he make him tear up so he quickly head to the boys bathroom to cry.

Noel pov  
I look through the hallways to look for cody he didn't show up for lunch today. Which is unlikely of him, it was no secret that cody liked to eat. And he love that about him he wasn't like other alphas who like skinny blonde omega's. No he never has and never will. He liked chubby thick omega's. He always though the bigger they are the more of them he gets to love. And cody was everything he's ever wanted. To say he had a crush on cody was an understatement he was in love with cody. But he was always to afraid to ask cody on a date,cause the fear of rejection. Then all of a sudden when i passes the boys bathroom i hears crying. I back up to the bathroom to see whats wrong with who's ever crying. I look through each stall till I'm at the last one i slowly open the stall door, and surprised to see cody with his arms crossed holding his knees, and his head hiding in between. Cody! I say (noel) he says with a whiney voice. Hey i say whats wrong cody. (nothing i....) cody dont lie to me i can tell your upset. you can talk to me im your friend ok I say.(no your not my friend you just feel bad for me cause I have no friends i don't want your pity) cody i....(no noel don't try and convince me otherwise just go leave me alone). Then i do something i though I'd never have the balls to do. I grab codys face and kiss him. His lips are so soft and plump just like i imagine in my mind. and surprisingly cody kiss back. I then pull back to breathe for a sec. Cody i say I love you so much. (I do to) cody says.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want a part 2 of this. Also comments and kudos mean the world to me so please do it. Thank you for reading byeeeeeeee.


End file.
